moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Bestimmung – Insurgent
thumb|left|450px Die Bestimmung – Insurgent ist eine die zweite Teil der Literaturverfilmung der Science-Fiction Trilogie "Die Bestimmung" und ist die Fortsetzung von Die Bestimmung - Divergent. Der Film ist im Deutschland am 19. März 2015 in die Kinos gekommen. Handlung Nach einem Krieg in der Zukunft wurde Chicago durch eine hohe Schutzmauer umzäunt und ist somit abgeschnitten von der Außenwelt. Die Gesellschaft wurde in fünf Fraktionen aufgeteilt: *Ferox (die Furchtlosen) *Altruan (die Selbstlosen) *Ken (die Gelehrten) *Candor (die Freimütigen) *Amite (die Freundlichen) Nach den Ereignissen der letzten Tage flieht Tris vor der Ken-Anführerin Jeanine Matthews. Tris findet Unterschlupf bei den Amites, während die Ferox, auf Jeannines Befehl, die Fraktion Altruan ausgelöscht haben. Dort findet der Ferox Eric eine Box die er auf Befehl Jeanine aushändigte. Die Box soll eine Botschaft enthalten die, die Gründer, hinterlassen haben. Um die Box zu öffnen, muss man fünf Prüfungen, in Form von Simulationen, der fünf Fraktionen bestehen. Jeanine lässt Unbestimmte, gegen ihren Willen, in die Simulation, in der Hoffnung, dass einer es schaffen würde. Leider gab es bis dahin nur Todesfälle. Tris, Four und ihr Bruder Caleb kommen in eine brennsliche Situation. Die Ferox tauchten bei den Amite auf und durchsuchten die dort lebenden Menschen. Peter, der ebenfalls mit von der Partie ist, verrät seine Freunde. Tris ist gezwungen zu fliehen und springen in einen Zug, der ihren Weg kreuzt. Dort treffen sie auf Fraktionslose, die nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen sind. Es kommt zu einem Kampf, aber nachdem Four seinen echten Namen nannte, erfahren sie, wer er wirklich ist. Bei den Fraktionslosen trifft Tris auf Tori, die bei den Ferox war. Des weiteren erfährt Tris das Evelyn, die Anführerin der Fraktionslosen, Fours Mutter ist. Evelyn möchte einen Krieg gegen Jeanine anzetteln. Tris Four und Caleb verlassen die Fraktionslosen und machen sich auf den Weg zu den Candors. Auf dem Weg verlässt Caleb die Gruppe, weil er sich um das Zuhause kümmern will. Bei den Candors trifft Tris alte Freunde, z.B wie Christina wieder. Kurz darauf werden Tris und Four festgenommen. Der Anführer der Candors, Jack Kang, will sie an Jeanine ausliefern, doch Four konnte ihn überreden, bei ihnen das Wahrheitsserum auszuprobieren. Bei dem öffentlichen Verhör muss Tris gestehen, dass sie ihren Freund Will getötet hat, was Christina ihr übel nimmt. Tris flüchtet auf das Dach wo sie auf Uriah Pedrad trifft. Dort werden sie Zeuge, wie die Kens die Candors überfallen. Tris musste mit ansehen wie die Kans die Candors niederschießen, später stellt sich heraus, dass die Patronen der Waffen Sender sind und die betroffenen unter Jeanine Einfluss stehen können. Tris bekam auch einen Sender in die Schulter. Jeder, der bei Bewusstsein war ,ist ein Unbestimmter. Eric entdeckt Tris, als sie versucht, in die Waffenkammer einzudringen. Als Eric sie zu die anderen Unbestimmten geführt hat, wird er von Four getötet. Tris und Four fliehen zu die Fraktionslosen. Dort meinte Evelyn, dass Tris fortgehen soll, da sie die Fraktionslosen in Gefahr bringt, nachdem durch den Sender ein Mädchen sterben musste. Tris bricht alleine auf und stellt Jeanine. Dort tifft sie auf Peter und Caleb, die anscheinend die Seiten gewechselt haben. Jeanine zwingt Tris sich der Box und somit den Prüfungen anzunehmen. Die erste Simulation bestand darin, dass Tris ihre Mutter aus einem fliegenden, brennenden Haus rettet bevor es mit einem Wolkenkratzer zusammenstößt. Die zweite waren ihre Gefühle die ihre Mutter auslöste. Die dritte war es loszulassen, nachdem Four sie befreit hatte und sich in Luft auflöste. Dabei hatte sie auch gleichzeitig die vierte Prüfung geschafft indem sie die Möglichkeit hatte Peter zu töten aber ihn verschonte. Als Tris kurz vor einem Kollaps stand, gönnte Jeanine ihr eine Pause. In ihrer Gefängniszelle unterhielt sie sich mit ihren Bruder Caleb. Der der Überzeugung war, dass er durch Tris´ Opfer das Erbe ihre Eltern fortführen könnte. Als sie zur letzten Simulation gebracht wird entdeckt sie Four, der ebenfalls gefangen genommen wurde. Die letzte Prüfung schlug fehl, als Tris versuchte Jeanine zu töten. Daraufhin fällt Tris ins Koma. Peter lässt Four noch von Tris Abschied nehmen, da Four denkt, sie sei tot. Tris erwacht und es wird klar, dass Peter ihr ein Narkosespritze gegeben hat bevor sie zur letzten Prüfung antrat. Four schaltet die Wachen aus und Peter sorgt dafür, dass sie durch das Sicherheitsprogramm nicht entdeckt werden. Tris jedoch hat sich entschieden, die letzte Simulation anzutreten um die Botschaft der "Erbauer" abzuspielen. In der letzten Prüfung versucht Jeanine, Tris wieder zu reizen, um sie zu einem erneuten Kampf herauszufordern. Tris ging nicht auf die Provokation ein. Die Folge davon ist, dass sie gegen sich selbst kämpfen muss. Sie wehrte sich nicht und ging weiteren Provokationen aus dem Weg, was dazu führt, dass sie die letzte Prüfung besteht. Die Nachricht der Gründer ist, dass die Fraktionen ein einziger Test seien. Es stellt sich heraus, dass die Fraktionslosen nie ein Fehler waren, sondern die Lösung, um festzustellen, ob die Menschen es schaffen würden, tolerant in einer Gesellschaft zu leben. Jeanine, die alles mitbekommen hat, gab den Befehl die Nachricht zu zerstören. Kurz bevor der Befehl ausgeführt wird, stürmen die Fraktionslosen und die Kans das Labor und nehmen Jeanine fest. In ganz Chicago gab es einen Aufruf, die Stadt zu verlassen und den Zaun zu überwinden, der die Stadt umgibt. Evelyn besuchte Jeanine in ihren Gefängniszelle, wo sie sie durch einen Kopfschuss tötete. Besetzung Produktion Casting Größten Teils der Besetzung von den ersten Teil kehren in ihre Rolle wieder zurück. Mitte Mai 2014 wurde Octavia Spencer als die Rolle von Johanna verpflichtet, kurze zeit später stoßen Suki Waterhouse und Jonny Weston zur Cast dazu. Anfang Juni 2014 wurde Naomi Watts als Evelyn Johnson verpflichtet. Außerdem wurden Daniel Dae Kim, Rosa Salazar, Keiynan Lonsdale und Emjay Anthony verpflichtet. Fortsetzung Anfang April 2014 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass das dritte Buch Die Bestimmung – Letzte Entscheidung in zwei Teile gesplittert werde. Der erste Teil des Finale soll am 17. März 2016 in die Kinos kommen und der zweite Teil ein Jahr darauf. Robert Schwentke wird für Die Bestimmung - Allegiant: Teil 1 wieder Regie führen, ob er auch Teil zwei verfilmen wird, ist noch nicht bekannt. *2014: Die Bestimmung - Divergent *2015: Die Bestimmung - Insurgent *2016: Die Bestimmung - Allegiant *nicht realisiert: Die Bestimmung - Ascendant Kritiken Der Film erhielt bis dahin gemischte Kritiken. Wer Non-Stop-Action, ziemlich umwerfende Spezialeffekte und solide Schauspielleistungen der jungen Protagonisten sehen möchte, der wird nicht enttäuscht. - Bill Zwecker von Chicago Sun-Times "Insurgent" ist eine klare Verbesserung gegenüber dem ersten Teil des Franchise, vor allem durch die Ausweitung in zwei Bereichen: Budget und Dimension (von Schauplätzen, Effekten). - Kevin P. Sullivan von Entertainment weekly Es ist keine Frage, dass der Film eine schlankere und schlagkräftigere Angelegenheit ist als der Vorgänger. Aber das reicht nicht, um das erdrückende Wir-nehmen-uns-selbst-viel-zu-ernst auszugleichen (auch wenn Miles Teller es immerhin versucht) oder die Löcher in der Prämisse zuzupflastern. - Sheri Linden von The Hollywood Reporter Überraschungen fehlen. Genauso Humor, obwohl Miles Teller ("Whiplash") als Dorn in Fours Seite einige amüsante Momente kreiert, indem er sich nicht an das schleppende Tempo des Films hält. - Peter Travers von Rolling Stone Fazit: Die überzeugende Hauptdarstellerin und einige beeindruckende Schauwerte stehen einer unausgegorenen Geschichte gegenüber. - Andreas Staben von Filmstarts.de Soundtrack Der Soundtrack wurde am 17. März 2015 in der USA und in Deutschland veröffentlicht. Folgende Songs sind enthalten: thumb|200px|Der Cover des Soundtrack. *Holes in the Sky – M83 feat. Haim *Blood Hands – Royal Blood *Never Let You Down – Woodkid feat. Lykke Li *The Heart of You – Anna Calvi *Sacrifice – Zella Day *Carry Me Home – SOHN *Warriors – Imagine Dragons *Convergence – Joseph Trapanese Trailer Teaser Trailer thumb|center|400px Trailer thumb|center|400 px thumb|center|400 px Galerie Poster DIEBestimmungINSURGENT.jpg Insurgent0.jpg Insurgent1.jpg Insurgent2.jpg Insurgent5.jpg Insurgent6.jpg Insurgent7.jpg dbIn1.jpg dbIn2.jpg dbIn3.jpg dbIn4.jpg dbIn5.jpg dbIn5.jpg DieBestimmungINSURGENT1.jpg DBI1.jpg DBI2.jpg DBI3.jpg DBI4.jpg DBI5.jpg DBI6.jpg DBI7.jpg DBI8.jpg DBI9.jpg DBI10.jpg Szenenfotos Insurgent Amite.jpg Insurgent Hair.jpg Insurgent3.jpg Insurgent Tris.jpg Candor.jpg Kategorie:2015 Film Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Literaturverfilmung Kategorie:US amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Dystopie Film Kategorie:Abenteuer Kategorie:Endzeitfilm Kategorie:Jugendfilm Kategorie:Filmreihe Kategorie:Fortsetzung Kategorie:3D Film Kategorie:Action Kategorie:Concorde Filmverleih GmbH